The present invention relates generally to a sports racquet. In particular, the present invention relates to a handle assembly for a sports racquet wherein the handle assembly includes a padded grip portion, a cover layer and a grip.
Sport racquets, such as tennis, racquetball, squash and badminton racquets, are well known and typically include a head portion coupled to a handle assembly. The head portion forms a hoop supporting a latticework of tensioned strings. The handle assembly typically includes a handle, a pallet and a grip. The pallet is typically either attached to, or integrally formed to, the handle, and the pallet is commonly formed of a hard material, such as graphite, structural polyurethane foam or wood. The grip is typically helically wrapped through the use of an adhesive to the pallet.
It is not uncommon for a substantial amount of shock and vibration to be generated from the racquet upon striking a ball, particularly where the point of the impact occurs away from a central region of the racquet head, commonly referred to as the xe2x80x9csweet spot.xe2x80x9d Such impacts typically create a shock wave that travels from the racquet head, up the handle, to the grip, and to the hand, arm and shoulder of the user. This shock and vibration can be harsh, uncomfortable, and even harmful, to certain users. At a minimum, the shock and vibration can negatively affect the user""s feel of the racquet and can provide the user with a negative impression of the racquet. Although the grip provides some cushioning or dampening effect, the grip alone does not substantially reduce the shock and vibration felt by the user.
Additionally, racquet grips are wear items that typically require replacement after repeated use. The useful life of a grip depends largely upon the amount and severity of use. For example, it is not uncommon for many tennis players, who play on a regular basis, to replace their grips due to grip wear. Grip replacement is a labor-intensive activity due, in large part, to the need to scrape or otherwise remove the worn grip material and layers of grip adhesive from the roughened outer surface of the pallet. Moreover, the roughened outer surface of the pallet can inhibit the proper application of a replacement grip. Further, racquets with worn grips typically do not include instructions on how to properly replace the grip or recommendations on the type, model or size of replacement grip to use. The absence of such information can contribute to improper selection of a replacement grip or to incorrect application of the replacement grip, particularly when the person performing the selection and/or application has little or no experience.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a racquet with an improved handle assembly that can further reduce the shock and vibration felt by a user during play. What is also needed is an improved handle assembly that improves the feel of the racquet. Further, it would be advantageous to provide a handle assembly configured to facilitate subsequent grip replacements. It is also desirable to provide a handle assembly that can be adapted to include information relating to grip replacement and other topics of interest to a user.
The present invention provides a handle assembly for a sports racquet having a head portion. The handle assembly includes an elongate handle, a pallet, a pad and a cover layer. The elongate handle is coupled to the head portion. The pallet is coupled to and longitudinally extends along the handle. The pallet has a proximal portion, a distal portion and a gripping portion disposed between the proximal and distal portions. The gripping portion is stepped down with respect to the proximal and distal portions to form a peripheral recess. The pad has an inner surface and an outer surface. The inner surface of the pad is coupled to the gripping portion of the pallet. The cover layer extends over and substantially covers the pad, and generally covers the proximal and distal portions of the pallet.
According to a principal aspect of a preferred form of the invention, a handle assembly for a sports racquet has a head portion and includes an elongate handle, a plalet, a cover layer and a grip. The handle is coupled to the head portion. The pallet is coupled to and longitudinally extending along the handle. The cover layer extends over and generally covers the pallet. The cover layer includes indicia including graphical indicia, alphanumeric indicia, or combinations thereof. The grip is wrapped around the cover layer.
According to another preferred aspect of the invention a handle assembly for a sports racquet has a head portion. The handle assembly includes an elongate handle, a pad and a cover layer. The elongate handle is coupled to the head portion and extends along a longitudinal axis. The handle defines a pallet having a proximal portion, a distal portion and a gripping portion disposed between the proximal and distal portions. The distal portion has a first transverse cross-sectional area and the gripping portion having a second transverse cross-sectional area. The second polygonal cross-sectional area is smaller than the first polygonal cross-sectional area to define a peripheral recess in the pallet. The pad is removably coupled to the gripping portion of the pallet. The pad substantially fills the recess and has a thickness at least as great as the depth of the recess. The cover layer extends over and substantially covers an outer surface of the pad. The cover layer also generally covers the proximal and distal portions of the pallet.
This invention will become more fully understood from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings described herein below, and wherein like reference numerals refer to like parts.